paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CMONYALL
Questions Hi, I was wondering if you had the ParadiseIslandTrainer still on your phone? I can't find it anywhere online. If you did maybe you could email it to me? Thanks! Hey. I was not the one who used that trainer, you might have been looking for User:Sir Awesome III. But as was stated on the Tips and Tricks page, he will not accept any requests for it. You might have more luck searching for it on Google. CMONYALL 12:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, do you know how to merge all the modifications i made in the Award page? Thx Lody44 10:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I want to merge all my modifications because isn't very clean in the page's history... :/Lody44 11:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) When I find a new exploit, do I have to tell the developers first? It is of course your decision what to do with a newly discovered exploit. You could inform the developers, I'm sure they are eager to hear of any exploit. But so are we (= us here at the wiki and everybody reading these pages), so we would be happy if you would share it with us. CMONYALL 19:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll see what I will do, but look at "DolphinRoom", just started an hour ago building it. Using the copy exploit and the new one (saving money and piastres very fast :-)) I am not sure what you mean with DolphinRoom, but I will await any further information you are willing to provide. CMONYALL 19:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah well, f*ck it.... Here it goed. Goto an Island with lots of banks/bc and with lots of high profit building. Press "Menu" and "Collect Profit" and look at your money and piastres... Works with almost every Island... DolphinRoom is the Island on my wifes phone. You can add is with an invite :-) I invited this Island. I understand what you mean now with the 'Collect all profit'. My question is then, does it take away the profit from the real owner, of is the profit 'duplicated' so to say? CMONYALL 19:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) It scared the hell out of me when it happend the first time.. So checked with the owner of the Island it happend with and he didn't miss a thing... So it seems it is duplicating... Btw, you can do it multiple times in a row with the same Island... Go to the Island, collect the profit, go back to your own Island and go back to the other Island to collect again and so on.... You stumbled upon a nice exploit! I will add a section on it after the 'Move to store' exploit. Makes cleaning other people's structures worthwhile doing ;) CMONYALL 20:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Also good for collecting income and repair award when you also hit "repair all". That's why I'm making a new Island :-) 1 more thing, he doesn't even need to accept your invite :-)